


Wizard City

by CompassUniverse



Series: Wizard101 Transcription [1]
Category: Wizard101
Genre: Each Chapter Is A Quest, POV Second Person, transcription
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassUniverse/pseuds/CompassUniverse
Summary: "Help save Wizard City in Wizard101, a free to play MMO Wizards game. Create your own Wizard and embark on your Wizard school adventure." -via Wizard101's official website.Wizard101 does not belong to me and I am doing this entirely for my own practice, unaffiliated with Wizard101.





	Wizard City

**Author's Note:**

> A transcription of Wizard101 to the best of my ability. The fight scenes aren't going to be described, and each chapter is a quest. This is both for fun and for personal growth, and also so that when I stop playing for several years and return, I know what's going on. I'll try to have descriptions of places and people, and figure it out as I go.  
> The character I'm using is a Balance Wizard named Alex, so if it comes up, that's how the the name or school is going to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never realized how much they use punctuation until I took it upon myself to directly copy the dialogue. I'm going to do my best to make you/the wizard a little personable.

Perhaps you are walking home from school, or from work. Maybe you are going to school or work, or to your best friend's birthday party. You might have your phone out, texting your parents or your friend that you're on your way. Regardless of what you are doing, your destination has already been taken from you when you hear the voice of an old man, crowing in surprise and victorious delight.

"A-ha! The Spell is working!"

Your surroundings are no longer what they should be. Instead, you see a large, circular room, and in front of you, an old, bearded man. He holds a staff in his left hand, the top of it a golden hook that surrounds a glossy blue orb. His deep blue hat is tall and pointed, like a jagged S that was set atop his head, and it is littered with golden stars and moons to match his robes. Likewise, the red and gold trim on his hat is found at his wrists, and if you look down you find it at the bottom of his robes where curly toed shoes of the same bluish purple as his robes and hat protrude. He wears a monocle over his right eye, the gold frame pinned by bushy eyebrows and wrinkled cheeks, but his other eye is visible and startlingly blue, intent as it is. His hooked nose sits over a thick beard that reaches his waist, almost hiding some sort of blue and gold and red sash that matches the rest of his outfit.

Beside him is a white owl. It's perched on a wooden roost, its claws atop a short piece of fabric showing a tree with its roots wrapped around a detatched piece of land against a blue backdrop in the shape of a shield. Maybe you have to stop and look again, or maybe you're taking it all in stride; regardless, you immediately know that this is not a normal owl. The cap might be the first giveaway, flat and wide like you might associate with graduation ceremonies, purple and topped with a golden tassel that swings when the owl moves. Then again, that's on the same level of peculiarity as the scarf, another splash of purple but with the same gold stars and moons that the old man has on his clothes. Both of those, however, could be explained away as the eccentricities of an old man and a very patient owl.

However, the glasses that the owl appears to be studying you through are less easy to explain away. The frame looks to be gold or brass and the owl's keen yellow eyes regard you with unblinking, mildly unnerving focus.

An orb sits between them on a wooden pedestal, cycling through images that are too difficult to make out with certainty. There might be a person in one, a tree with a face, but as much as you stare they never seem quite clear enough to say for certain what they are. Behind them, a book floats by, lazily arcing around the room while it trails red sparks that don't catch on anything for as much as they look like the same bursts of heat a fire spits out. More books litter the room, stacks of them on the ground and shoved into bookshelves alongside tinted jars and scrolls, and there is an open book on a podium, framed by candles. Beside the book hangs a tapestry with the same image on the owl's cloth, and below the floating tree-island are the words _Veneficus Iunctum En Magus Nos Fides._ Maybe you have an interest in linguistics and know that it translates to something along the lines of  _Wizards Unite, In Magic We Trust,_ but maybe you don't, and only see a collection of peculiar words.

Although, it must be suggested that you aren't looking around so intently, seeing as you've been summoned to a strange and unknown place rather suddenly and you might not be the type to gawk at your surroundings when you're in a state of distress or confusion.

As you look around, or do not, as is up to you, the old man speaks again; "Look, Gamma! Finally, we have found one!"

The owl does not blink, demanding, "Whoooo?!"

"A young Wizard! A student with amazing potential...enough, perhaps, to save Wizard City!"

"Oh really?" the owl questions, wings shifting, "Where?"

The old man pauses only a moment before replying, "A very, very distant realm...my goodness! On a wold that does not even believe in magic! I wonder what manner of wizard they might become. Perhaps we should consult the Book of Secrets..." He approaches the open book on the podium, then turns back to regard you intently. Using the book as a reference, he speaks, and for all the questions are odd, you answer as honestly as you can, for what else is there for you to do?

At last, he shows you the page the the Book of Secrets, as it must be called, has opened to. The School of Balance, it reads, and then, below that, there is more. 'Balance Wizards are Wise, Cleaver, Thoughtful, and Charming. Famous sorcerers include Cleopatra, Margaret Thatcher, and Merlin. Balance Wizards are great at adjusting the rules of combat.' When you lift your gaze from the book, the old man squints at you and asks you to describe yourself, citing his failing vision. You do, and, when he asks, you tell him your name is Alex. Perhaps it is not your real name, perhaps it is, but, either way, it is the name that you want, now.

Before you know it, you are outside. A walled forest surrounds you, but you stand on a decorative sidewalk that loops around a tall tower with a sign above the door naming it Golem Tower.

The old man stands on one side of the building, while the owl on its perch is on the other. The old man speaks first, declaring, "Well, hello! If it isn't our newest student! My name is Merle Ambrose. I am the headmaster of the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts." Understandably, this means absolutely nothing to you, but he says it with pride. "We're expecting great things from you," he continues. "But first things first, my owl friend would like to speak with you."

You look at the owl. Maybe you glance doubtfully at Merle Ambrose, but, at last, recalling it's few words to him when you first found yourself in their company, you approach the owl.

"Hellooo!" it hoots, wings flapping and talons shifting. "My name is Gamma the Owl. I am quite pleased to meet yooou!" And then, bypassing any chance for you to answer, Gamma continues, "Wizards test their skills by summoning fantastic creatures and dueling! To become a Master Wizard, you must learn every spell in your class! Wizards love to duel! The more spells you learn, the better a duelist you will become."

(Soon, you will face a pair of lizard-men you will learn are called Draconians, and one of them will summon a giant scorpion that stabs you with its tail. It will hurt. You will wonder if this is really something people love to do, but you will do it anyway.)

Without warning, the very air seems to shake. Suddenly, storm clouds twist across the sky and rain thunders downward. Lightning strikes the metal figure atop Golem Tower and a light flicks on in the window. A shadow passes the window; perhaps its owner wanted to be seen.

"Whoooo?!?" Gamma demands.

The headmaster peers up. "How odd! Come along, young Wizard. Let's investigate the matter! Meet me in the tower!" He turns and walks into Golem Tower, but you linger, unsure.

Gamma flaps his wings. "Yooou'd best follow the headmaster. You're safe with him! To the Tower!"

With nothing else to do and unwilling to test your luck alone in the strange world, you enter the tower. A man stands in the entry room, his skin ashen. Black nails and sclera match his hair and clothes; there are orange outlines of dragons on his robes and a golden dragon clutches the red orb atop his staff. A matching red brooch is at his throat.

Headmaster Ambrose seems to notice him a moment later than you, calling out first, "Who's there...?" and then hissing, "Malistaire!!!"

The man across the room sneers. "Ambrose." He twists the long end of his beard, eyeing the headmaster with clear contempt.

"You are no longer welcome here," the headmaster declares. "Why have you returned?"

"I'm here to resolve our unfinished business!" Malistaire snaps, as though it is obvious, then his gaze shifts to you. "This is your latest student? My henchmen will see to your little friend!" Two creatures loom forward at his sides, reddish orange and bearing large wings and fangs. They both wear green and yellow robes, though their feet are bare.

"Hurry along, young Wizard," Headmaster Ambrose urges, shoving a deck of cards your way. "Take this deck of spell cards and deal with those creatures while I tend to Malistaire himself!"

"Don't be so sure of yourself, old man!" Malistaire spits back, but does not move to engage.

"Run up and confront them," the headmaster tells you again. "Be brave! I will guide you!"

You approach the two creatures and combat begins, drawing you into some sort of sealed duel. Headmaster Ambrose instructs you to pick your first summoned creature as a spell, and when you are on the receiving end of an attack, he warns you to pay attention to your health and mana. Understandably, if your health drops too far, you will be removed from the battle by whatever magic draws you into the combat, and if you run out of mana, you will have no way to fight back. You're only half-listening, watching the creatures, he notices.

"Why so distracted?" he asks, and you wonder at the mental state of this old man. "We're under attack? Oh my! Call me a fool..." You're tempted, honestly. "I had all but forgotten!" He instructs you to attack again, and, with no other way to protect yourself and apparently appealing to the hope that the best defense is a good offense, you do.

Unfortunately, you have literally no defense, and when the creatures attack you in return, it hurts. A lot. Malistaire's laugh is snide and victorious. "Aha! You doddering fool! Your student is no match for my forces!"

Under Headmaster Ambrose's instructions, you prepare a healing spell, and hold your breath when you are attacked again. Luckily, you survive and the spell goes through, leaving you feeling a little sturdier than before.

This time, Malistaire's wrath is directed at his own allies as he shouts, "Foolish creatures! You let the young whelp heal! Defeat the whelp or you'll suffer for it! Use your spells to weaken the young Wizard's spells!"

It's interesting, you might think, how eager he is to point out your age in the same breath as demanding you don't live any longer. He's right, though. You are young. And, you may wonder, how much longer will you be allowed retain that youth in the world you've been thrust into? Though, this is all assuming that you care at all of the danger you've been thrust into. Perhaps you think it's something incredibly cool, instead.

Regardless, the Draconians obey him, and even with the headmaster's gift of pips, your power isn't enough to break through the shield.

"At last, you fools earn your keep!" Malistaire insults and praises at the same time. "Now finish the child!"

They try, to their credit, and attack you with a flaming bird and a centaur and a collection of pigs with swords that might have you scratching your head later. But, the headmaster aids you again and when you next attack, the Draconians wheeze and collapse.

"Excellent work, Young Wizard!" Headmaster Ambrose declares. "Now, let me see to Malistaire! I'll show him...threatening a new student before orientation, no less!" Magic glitters around his hands in shades of blue and white.

Malistaire sways back. "Another time, old man...I have what I came for. And now, I'll take my leave of this wretched place." With that, he vanishes in a flurry of black and red sparks.

"He's gone, and none too soon!" Headmaster Ambrose says, apparently uncaring that the other man has escaped. "What sinister goal brought him here? Hmm..." He turns to you and heals you again, giving you a wand and spellbook once he has. "I should say, young Wizard, that I was quite impressed with your courage. There is little doubt that a great destiny awaits you. Who knows?" He levitates his staff, magic still pulsing through his hands. "Maybe you will fill my shoes and become headmaster someday."

He catches his staff and regards you seriously again. "But now, if you'll excuse me, I have a mountain of duties to attend to right now, including readying your enrollment. So if you don't mind waiting for a moment or two, I'll pop back to my office and straighten up. I'll summon you when things are presentable. So many books and papers to tidy up..." He continues to mumble to himself even as he vanishes in blue and yellow.

And you are left to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you've probably noticed, I mostly gloss over the stuff on game mechanics. I'll probably do that for most of it, and for the attainment of gear and the like. Let me know what you think, though!


End file.
